


Twin Rhythms

by Phrensiedom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrensiedom/pseuds/Phrensiedom
Summary: Many find Simon and Leo to be an unlikely couple, their personalities running nearly counter in all aspects, yet they are at their best when together.
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Simon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Twin Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mabiyusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabiyusha/gifts).



> A Christmas gift for my dearest [Emil](https://twitter.com/pl600mabi).

Simon lay with his head resting on Leo’s chest, his baby blue eyes closed, one arm draped over the human’s progressively squishier stomach—a joy for Simon to see him regaining weight after substance use had sapped it away—listening to the twin rhythms of his heartbeats and breaths, simultaneously both in synch and out of synch with one another. 

A faint smile flickered on Simon’s lips as he mused on how this was akin to himself and Leo. They were two very different people: Leo a human and Simon an android; Leo gregarious and Simon reserved; Leo impulsive and Simon controlled; Leo quick to anger and Simon coolheaded; the list could go on. Though out of synch in specific qualities, they fell in synch and functioned best when paired with one another. It was almost too poetic, and the thought drew a laugh from Simon before he could stop it, startling Leo from his nap. He could hear the twin rhythms race for a moment and settle again.

Leo idly stroked his fingers through Simon’s hair, drawing a shiver of pleasure from the android, and he hummed contentedly, saying, “I had a dream about you.”

Simon tilted his head up to meet his gaze, and said, “Oh? What about?”

Leo’s face screwed up in thought, clearly struggling to remember. Simon raised himself and crawled up to lie next to him, sharing his pillow. Leo rolled onto his side to face him, and the android again took note of the puffy, bruise-colored flesh beneath his eyes; the cracked skin on his lips; and the faint sheen of oil in his hair. He wasn’t taking care of himself, which happened from time to time. Not because he was using again but because he wasn’t. He had been self-medicating trauma and depression just to get by since his early teen years, so depressive episodes hit him harder and worsened his cravings.

“Our wedding.”

A soft smile touched Simon’s lips, and he said, “Tell me more.” 

“Let’s see. You wore a black three-piece suit with blue accents that brought out your eyes. It was held outside under large trees, and the breeze moved the leaves so the sunlight danced on your skin and your hair and your eyes.”

Leo’s gaze held Simon’s ardently as he spoke, and when he fell silent, Simon said, “Your subconscious is so romantic.”

“Well, it has a delicate, sensitive, thoughtful muse,” Leo said, brushing his fingers over Simon’s now-yellow LED and down to the sapphire blue that tinted his cheeks. “And pretty fucking hot, too.”

Simon’s blush intensified, mortified by the praise, but Leo remained undeterred and pulled him into a firm kiss. The embarrassed android returned the caress with equal vehemence, shivering as Leo’s cold fingers slipped into his pants and encircled his cock. He had never been one for foreplay. Simon grabbed his wrist, breaking their kiss, and Leo willing released the object of his desire. 

He smiled sheepishly and said, “Sorry.”

Simon also smiled and shook his head. “Don’t misunderstand. I want you to fuck me until I can’t see straight,” Leo cocked an eyebrow, clearly interested, “but you need to take care of yourself first.”

Leo blinked a few times, staring at him wide-eyed. Mystified, he said, “Why would I jack off if I have your ass right here?” 

He grabbed said ass tightly, forcing a shocked sputter from between Simon’s involuntarily grinning lips. Closing his eyes and taking a moment to compose himself, he shoved the giggles down before they could escape. Meeting Leo’s gaze again, he said, “I meant take care of your physical needs.” Leo’s eyes narrowed, still not understanding what he could be referring to if not masturbation. Simon sighed and made a face. “Hygiene.” The sensitive android had been reticent to use this particular word for fear of making him self-conscious, but Leo didn’t even seem to notice. “It’s been a few days since you showered or brushed your teeth, so those things need to happen before sex.” 

“Ah yes, the carrot and stick method but with cock.”

Simon couldn’t help it; a loud belly laugh burst from within, and though he clapped his hands to his mouth, he couldn’t suppress the laughter that followed.

Leo grinned and said, “Come to think of it, that might work literally. Just remove your dick, tie it to a stick, and lead me around wherever I need to go.”

Simon’s body shook with silent laughter, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, completely unable to control himself. 

“Maybe not in public, though. Wouldn’t want to scar any children.”

Beginning to wind down, Simon gasped for breath and cried, “Oh my god, stop, Leo!” He grabbed his side, released another smaller bout of giggles, and continued, “I’m pretty sure this is what pain feels like.” Another few laughs escaped him, and he wiped the tears from his eyes with the heels of his hands. “RA9, if I ever develop an internal leak, we’ll know who to blame.”

“Do you hear yourself talk?” Leo asked, rolling out of bed and extending his hands to Simon. “It’s your fault for throwing me such easy softballs, if you ask me.”

Simon sat up and took his hands, allowing him to help him to his feet. Leo pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss to his neck, eliciting a shiver, before taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. The android leaned in the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest, and said, “What am I supposed to do, supervise you?”

Leo grinned and popped his prepared toothbrush into his mouth, raising his eyebrows and saying, “Oh, I definitely need some supervision in the shower.” 

Simon struggled to suppress a smile, another blush rising in his cheeks, and nodded. He watched for a few moments as his partner brushed away the bacteria that had accumulated on his teeth over the past few days, before breaking away and stepping past him into the bathroom. He slipped off his shirt and dropped his pants and boxers, and then turned to look at Leo again, amused to find he had been watching him the entire time. 

“Not exactly encouraging me to do a thorough job here, Simon.”

The android shrugged, turning on the water, and simply said, “I trust you to do your best.”

Leo stared at him for a few moments, eyes narrowed, and turned back to the task at-hand. Finishing up, he hastily disrobed and stepped into the shower, extending his hand to Simon. He accepted the offer and joined him, laughing as the impatient human immediately pulled him tight to his own body beneath the stream of perfectly warm water, meeting his gaze firmly, his erection pressing against Simon’s hip. Simon placed his hands on the other’s chest and said, “Wash first.”

Leo grabbed the shampoo and handed it to him, a contented smile appearing on his lips as Simon pressed his fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp, working the soap through his hair. His dark brown eyes flicked closed, and he murmured, “God, how are you so good at every little thing you do?” his tone reverent.

“I was initially programmed for maintaining a household, which included caring for children, who need gentle baths.”

“Well, I still think it’s impressive,” Leo said, obliging as Simon guided his head back under the water and ran his fingers through his hair until all the soap had washed away. He then handed over the bottle of body wash. “I’m looking forward to this one.”

Simon raised his eyes to the ceiling but poured the soap into his palm regardless, instructing Leo to turn around so he could spread the lather across his shoulders, his soft and fragile skin so vulnerable to injury, beneath the highly sensitive touch receptors in his hands. Moving in leisurely circles, he continued down Leo’s back to his ass, on which he lingered, savoring the tactile input—and the thrumming electrical excitement it sent through his system—of his gentle massaging and squeezing of the plush globes. Leo stiffened, quite unused to bottoming or intimate touch of his ass, but relaxed within a few seconds. Simon squatted to wash his legs, pausing to run his fingertips along the insides of Leo’s thighs, eliciting unsteady shaking and a hand braced against the tiled shower wall. 

When Simon stood again, Leo took his face in his hands and pulled him in for a long, firm kiss. Simon’s lips curved into a smile upon feeling Leo’s tongue press against them, begging entry, his individual tastebuds discernable due to the tightly clustered sensors in this synthetic body part as well. Simon opened his mouth and intertwined his tongue with his partner’s, more than a touch thrilled by the minty flavor that accompanied it. Leo seemingly felt it, too, as he gripped Simon’s ass and pulled his hips tight to his own, their full erections pressing into the soft flesh of one another’s groins, forcing a sharp inhale and sweet exhale of breath from the android.

Simon cut the kiss and gazed into Leo’s dark walnut brown eyes, murmuring, “No rushing ahead today.”

Leo’s eyebrows twitched, and he said, “Carry on, then.”

The android again took the body wash bottle and squeezed some into his palm, maintaining full eye contact. He then set upon Leo’s chest and stomach, hands moving torturously slow, fingers grazing across the very peaks of his nipples here and there at unpredictable moments, causing the human to twitch and gasp softly each time. Simon silenced the final intake with his own mouth, his fingers trailing down Leo’s torso to his groin. One hand encircled his cock, while the other gently cupped his testicles, and Leo released the softest moan into Simon’s mouth as he began to stroke his length. 

After a few moments of this treatment, his lips and tongue working vigorously against Simon’s, Leo grabbed the android’s shoulders and moved them both beneath the heated spray once more. Breaking the kiss, he murmured, “I’m all clean now. What’s my reward?”

Simon hummed in thought and said, “I’m feeling particularly proud of you, so I’ll leave that up to your discretion.” 

He placed a chaste kiss on Leo’s lips and gave him a sincere, loving smile, which the human returned without question or a second thought. Their gazes locked for a few moments, until Leo evidently came to a decision and turned Simon around to face away from him and toward the shower wall a few feet away. Taking his cue, Simon leaned forward and rested his palms on the tiles, which were cooler to the touch than he would have expected. Pleased with the sensation, he rested a cheek against them as well, which was shortly followed by an appreciative hum from behind him. 

Leo’s hands pressed from Simon’s lower back up to his shoulder blades and slipped down his arms to seize both of his wrists. He gently pulled the android’s arms straight out behind him and paused to ask, “How does this feel?”

Simon smirked and said, “Hot as fuck.”

“God, I love you,” Leo said, laughter in his voice, bending to place a kiss in each of Simon’s palms, causing his fingers to twitch with the unexpected tender feeling that surged up into his arms. Switching to hold both wrists in one hand, Leo’s fingers found Simon’s hole and stroked the delicate synthetic flesh, eliciting a low inhale from the android, whose entire body stiffened involuntarily. “Relax, Si,” Leo purred, one finger gently, gradually working its way inside him. “God, you’re so wet.” 

Leo had already and repeatedly extoled his praises of the self-lubrication function of Simon’s hole and had been warned on a number of occasions that the android did not enjoy being reminded of how his body differed from the typical human male’s—not in the heat of the moment—no matter how beneficial those differences were. It took some doing, but Leo had ultimately appeared to take the message in.

“Leo, come on,” Simon said, rocking his hips back with impatience. 

“It would appear your own medicine is quite bitter. Eh, doc?” 

Simon scowled, and Leo released a belly laugh, saying, “Okay, okay,” and sliding a second and third finger inside. This did not phase Simon in the slightest, and Leo carried on, retracting his fingers and pressing the head of his cock to Simon’s opening. He paused to ask, “You still good?”

Simon nodded rapidly—as impatient as he was, he deeply appreciated how seriously Leo took his physical and emotional comfort during sex—and Leo eased his length inside the android. Simon’s brows lowered and pinched together, and his lips parted, silently contending with the comingling sensations of pleasure and pain. He gripped his hands into fists, one wrist in either of Leo’s hands, squeezing until his partner was buried in him to the hilt, his hip bones pressing into the soft flesh of Simon’s ass. They both paused to give him a moment to adjust to being filled, and as Leo began to pump in and out of him, the pleasure overtaking the pain, the tension in his body began to dissipate—his hands gradually unfurling until his fingers were splayed and his expression softening until his jaw dropped further open. 

The pressure was steadily building in his gut, but it wasn’t quite right. Simon arched his back harder, canting his hips, and cried out as Leo’s cock began hitting his synth prostate at just the right angle. Evidently taking the hint, Leo’s rhythm and force increased, and Simon’s breath caught in his throat. He tilted his head back, face pointed to the ceiling, gasping for breath as the hot, expansive sensation in his gut rapidly grew to an urgent and overwhelming strength. 

He only managed to moan, “Leo, I can’t—” before orgasm wracked his body and synthetic cum gushed from his cock without need of manual stimulation. His expression froze in a focused frown, his mouth opened to release choked whimpers. Leo followed shortly thereafter, pulling hard on Simon’s arms and thrusting as deeply inside the android as possible. He grunted low in his throat with the effort, biting his lower lip nearly to the point of breaking the skin. 

As his orgasm waned, he released Simon’s wrists, and the spent android lurched forward, unprepared, and smacking his cheek and temple on the wall. 

“Oh God!” Leo cried, gathering Simon in his arms and cradling him to his chest. “I’m sorry, Si. I’m so fucking sorry. Are you okay?” he said, his voice gradually lowering to a whisper. 

Simon nodded, lifting his head to look Leo in the eye, and said, “I’m just fine. Takes a lot more than that to injure an android.”

Leo’s terrified expression broke into a grin, and he pulled him into a deep kiss, his fingers finding and caressing the side of his face that had been bumped. 

After toweling off, clothing themselves again, and returning to bed, both of them cleaner and sated, Simon again lay with his head resting on Leo’s chest, listening to his heartbeats and breaths. Others told him it was difficult to find beauty in Leo. He could be impulsive, quick to anger, sarcastic, sometimes downright mean, and he was haunted by more than his fair share of demons. Simon wished in moments such as these that everyone could see the side of Leo that only he was privy to, the side he revealed when he felt safe enough to trust and to allow himself to be vulnerable. It seemed he made great strides in improving his mental health each day, and each day it seemed more and more likely others would one day be able to see this beautiful side of him. 

Simon smiled and found Leo’s hand, interlacing their fingers and listening to the twin rhythms within his chest race for a moment and settle again, mirroring the twin rhythms of their lives—simultaneously out of synch and in synch.


End file.
